Tiempos de Emergencia
by xXBlack-ArrowXx
Summary: La guerra que comenzo por avaricia se ha vuelto por nuestra supervivencia. Mientras todos nos matábamos por la superioridad de nuestras naciones, todo un ejercito se preparaba para darnos muerte a todos. Aun que me alegra poder contar con viejos y nuevos amigos, la guerra que creímos terminaría no a hecho más que empeorar. Aquí se despide el ex-coronel de la URI: Joe Williamson


Capitulo 1: EMERGENCIA

VÍDEO DE CAPACITACIÓN: FUTUROS SOLDADOS…

-Aquí el coronel Joe Williamson de la URI, dando información de suma importancia a los futuros reclutas.- Decía en la pantalla un Gear Sparda.

-¡Así que presten atención porque no se los volveré a repetir!- Grito mientras tomaba su rifle MK1 Lancer.

-La URI está conformada por 3 Reinos en alianza en contra del CRO. El Reino de los Griffons, el Reino de los Licántropos y el Reino de los Changelings.- Decía mientras caminaba por las barracas, en donde se encontraban, Changeling practicando el camuflaje y Licántropos cargando armamento pesado.

-Durante los anteriores 8 años, hemos estado en guerra con el CRO por el control de un combustible conocido como IMULSION, nuestras fuerzas han logrado diezmar las múltiples tropas de Gears y Onix, que el enemigo ha implementado en el campo de batalla.- Decía mientras ayudaba a un cadete a recargar su arma.

-Ahora estamos a solo un paso de la victoria, las princesas de Equestria, la princesa del imperio de cristal y el rey de los Minotauros han aumentado sus defensas en in intento desesperado por frenar nuestro avance, pero ya ha sido demasiada la espera, hoy atacaremos Trottinham y su caída puede marcar la superioridad de los Changelings, los Griffons y Licantropos.- Decía con una gran confianza mirando a la cámara.

-Así que escucha bien futuro soldado, recuerda que "TU" puedes marcar la diferencia en esta guerra. – Decía señalando la cámara.

-¡Que los vientos soplen a favor de la Reina, que la tierra tiemble al pasar de los reyes y nuestros enemigos tiemblen al vernos marchar al campo de batalla!- Decía él y otros Gears Sparda detrás de el, en pose militar.

FIN DEL VIDEO…

27 DE SEPTIEMBRE

10:00 AM

A LAS AFUERAS DE TROTTINHAM…

PDV: JOE WILLIAMSON

-¡Muy bien soldados, ya conocen el plan entramos, recuperamos el control del Martillo del Alba y matamos a todo Gear que se cruce en nuestro camino!- Mande a mis fuerzas a invadir la ciudad Equestriana.

-¡Ah, por cierto…! ¡No quiero bajas civiles! ¿¡Me escucharon!?- Les grite a todos los que avanzaban hacia la ciudad.

Todos asintieron con un saludo y volvieron a marchar en dirección a la ciudad.

Seré un soldado frió y sin escrúpulos pero tengo una regla y es 0 civiles muertos.

Las tropas ya llegaban a la entrada del pueblo, donde las barricadas de Gears de la COR intentaban desesperada mente frenarnos, mis soldados acabaron fácilmente con la resistencia y avanzaron.

ENTRADA PRINCIPAL DE TROTTINHAM…

-¡Atención! ¡Pelotón Punishment, cubrirán el lado oeste de la ciudad, pelotón Sadistic cubrirán el lado este y Pelotón Cruelty…! conmigo.- Les di a los equipos su tareas a ver si no la cagan como lo hicieron en Hope Bay.

Cruelty es mi pelotón, está conformado por los 8 bastardos más crueles de la URI.

1.-Blue Soul: Su belleza solo es superada por el número de muertos que ha acumulado.

2.-Black Eye: La mejor francotiradora de todo el CRI, no hay Gear que sobreviva a su Longshot.

3.-"Explosivos" Mike: Experto en explosivos, puede hacerte pedazos con una de humo.

4.-Midnight Soul: EL mejor mecánico del CRI, puede arreglar hasta el aparato más estropeado.

5.-Nightwing: Sargento, a los 3 días del reclutamiento se le considero el mejor de su grupo.

6.-Ghost Rider: No hay Gear que pueda escapar de el, sin importar donde se esconda.

7.-Dante Hellsing: Experto en infiltración, si necesitas información él te la consigue.

8.- Yo: No puedo dar información de mi, órdenes de la central.

-Blue Soul, Midnight, Eye conmigo los demás, al subterráneo, colocaran explosivos en todo el perímetro del asentamiento COR, ahí entras tu Mike.- Le señale con una sonrisa.

-¡Yeeeeeehaaaaaa!- Grito levantando su sobrero setson negro.

-¡A que esperan andando!- Dicho esto nos separamos.

-Bien, nos dirigiremos al norte y despejaremos la zona de Gears.- Nos encontrábamos en la mera entrada de la ciudad.

-Recuerden, vigilen los techos no querrán que les vuelen la cabeza.-

-Oye Joe… ¿cómo te fue en aquel vídeo motivaciónal?- Pregunto Eye aguantándose la risa.

-¿¡Podemos irnos de una puta vez!?- Les grite bastante molesto, mientras me alejaba de ellos.

30 MINUTOS DESPUES

-A todo esto, ¿por qué es tan importante el Martillo? Nunca lo hemos necesitado y no creo que lo necesitemos ahora.- Dijo Blue mientras avanzábamos por la calle principal.

El lugar era un asco escombros por todos lados, armas destrozadas, incluso había cuerpos en descomposición aun dentro de sus armaduras.

-Ya sé que no lo hemos necesitado, pero los del alto mando ya están cansados de esta guerra y quieren terminarla ya. Construir el Martillo podrá ser nuestro más grande logro, pero el que el CRO haya robado nuestra tecnología les da la oportunidad de voltear las cosas a su favor.- Dije mientras saltábamos una barricada que abarcaba toda la calle.

-¿Oigan cuando fue la última vez que atacamos Trottinham?- Pregunto Midnight.

-Casi un año.- Respondió Eye.

-Y aun así, esta echa pedazos.- Dijo Soul empujando unos escombros para que pudiéramos pasar.

-Bueno en una guerra, lo menos importante es preocuparse por la estética de una ciudad.- Decía Midnight.

-Yo aun no entiendo algo. ¿Cómo es que es tan fácil asaltar la ciudad?- Pregunto Eye mientras buscaba alguna señal de vida con su Longshot.

En eso teníamos que pasar por un hospital abandonado el cual estaba cerrado.

-Por alguna razón que desconozco, las comunicaciones cayeron hace no más de 2 semanas, les hacen falta tropas y mucha munición.- Decía mientras ayudaba a Midnight a abrir una puerta que tenia candado.

Ya abierto el hospital nos dispusimos a avanzar por las escaleras, arriba se encontraba el primer campamento de soldados, nuestro primer objetivo.

-Alto…. ¡AHORA!- Les dije a mi pelotón para entrar en conflicto con los Gears enemigos, pero...

-¿Que mierda...? Están todos muertos.- Dije al ver el montón de cadáveres que estaba frente a mí.

-Más que eso… *PATEA UNA CABEZA* ¡ESTAN ECHOS PEDAZOS!- Dijo Midnight.

En eso comenzamos a sentir un fuerte temblor, seguido de sonidos de explosiones y disparos que provenían a una cuadra del Hospital.

-¿Eye, puedes ver qué sucede?- Le pregunte mientras ella se asomaba con su Longshot.

-Son nuestras tropas pero… no logro identificar al enemigo.- Decía acomodándose para poder ver mejor.

-¿Puedes ver como son?-

-Parecen traer unas armaduras grises con luces rojas y debajo de este un extraño traje con diseños de escamas.- Decía regresando con el grupo.

-¿Escamas? Que extraños son los gustos de la COR.- Decía en burla Midnight.

-Que importa, igual tenemos que matarlos.- Decía Eye disparando su Longshot, volándole la cabeza a un enemigo.

-Muy bien equipo, continuemos con la misi…- No pude terminar por ser interrumpido por el comunicador.

-Aquí Williamson, adelante soldado.- Dije contestando la llamada.

-SEÑOR (*ESTATICA*)¡NO-(*ESTATICA*)ATACA-(*ESTATICA*)UERZ AS-(*ESTATICA*)NEMIGAS-(*ESTATICA*)DESCON-(*ESTATI CA*)IDAS-(*ESTATICA*)NOS-(*ESTATICA*)ACABAND-(*EST ATICA*)NECESI-(*ESTATICA*)REFUERZOS! (*ESTATICA*)¡AHHGG!- La señal era horrible y no se le podía entender nada.

-Punishment… ¡PUNISHMENT RESPONDAN! ¡CARAJO, RESPONDAN!- Gritaba por la radio, sin recibir respuesta.

En eso nos dimos cuenta de que se dejaron de escuchar los disparos y nos asomamos por la ventana.

Los enemigos se dirigían a nuestra posición, atraídos por el disparo de Eye.

-Muy bien Cruelty, es hora de matar a esos pendejos. Hagamos que paguen por lo que le hicieron a Punishment.- Decía mientras mi equipo y yo nos atrincherábamos en el Hospital.

En eso comenzamos a sentir que el suelo temblaba y en una explosión la puerta de las escaleras se hizo pedazos.

En eso un grito nos hizo entrar en alerta…

-¡HUMANOS!- Se escucho una voz muy profunda.

En eso unas criaturas pequeñas que saltaban como monos se dirigieron a nosotros.

-¡FUEGO!- Ordene y todos abrimos fuego.

Las criatura comenzaban a caer ante los disparos, en eso recibimos una ráfaga de disparos enemiga, solo para dejar salir a un ser de aspecto casi humano pero más parecido a un reptil, portando una armadura gris con luces rojas. Portaba un rifle que jamás aviamos visto era más corto que una Lancer y parecía disparar ráfagas de 3 balas.

-¿Pero qué mierda es eso?- Pregunte bastante confundido y sorprendido por la criatura.

En eso más seres como el anterior entraron portando las mismas armas, y abrieron fuego contra nosotros.

-¡RÁPIDO, MATEN A ESOS PENDEJOS Y SALGAMOS DE AQUÍ!- Le grite a mi equipo.

PDV: TERCERA PERSONA

Ambos bandos comenzaron a disparar el uno al otro.

Joe y Midnight disparaban con sus Lancers mientras que Blue y Eye disparaban con sus Gnashers a toda creatura que se les acercaba.

Mientras las balas volaban por el lugar, criaturas pequeñas y con un tanque naranja en el lombo entraron por la puerta en dirección a los Gears.

-¡Nuevos contactos!- Eye disparo a una de esas nuevas criaturas, pero al impactar los perdigones en ella esta exploto causándoles a todos grandes daños.

-¡Hay que patearlos, que no se acerquen!- Grito Midnight, pateando y disparando a otra de esas cosas.

No podían distraerse con un solo enemigo, o se ocupaban de los insectos explosivos o se cargaban a los monstruos armados.

Sin previo aviso, uno de los "Reptilianos" corrió hacia el peloton con granadas de fragmentación, pero fue detenido por Eye a tan solo un segundo de que se la pegara a Joe.

-Maldita sea… ¡NO TENGO MUNICION!- Grito Eye cambiando su Gnasher por su Pistola Boltok.

Una de las creaturas atacado a Blue derribándole, pero de un disparo a la cabeza se lo logro quitar de encima.

Los Gears mataban a varios de las criaturas que se le acercaban, pero por cada baja que lograban, más de esos monstruos entraban por la puerta.

-¡TRAGENCE ESTA CABRONES!- Grito Midnight mientras lanzaba una granada de fragmentacion hacia la puerta y los enemigos.

Cuando la granada exploto derrumbo el techo de la puerta, bloqueando la entrada de más fuerzas enemigas y matando a los que estaban cerca de la puerta.

-¿Pero que mierda son estos maricas?- Pregunto Blue.

-No lo sé, pero lo que si se es que son los bastardos que mataron a todo Punishment.- Dijo Joe.

En eso la radio comenzó a sonar, saturándose de llamadas de auxilio de los demás equipos, la mayoría caían ante el misterioso enemigo, hasta que sonó una voz en el auricular de Blue.

-¡Blue, Blue Soul contesta, mierda!- Gritaba una voz conocida.

-¡MIKE, MIKE AQUÍ BLUE SOUL! ¿¡DONDE ESTAN, ESTAN BIEN!?- Grito preocupada Soul mientras todos esperaban una respuesta.

-Gracias al cielo que respondes niña. Estamos bien, solo unos raspones. Nada serio, pero quiero saber una cosa, ¿se toparon con unas criaturas extrañas allá arriba?- Le pregunto Mike a Soul.

-Sí, nos topamos con ellos. Acabaron con todo Punishment.- Dijo cabizbaja Eye.

-¡MIERDA! Está bien, Joe ya colocamos las cargas, ¿ya recuperaron el Martillo?- Pregunto.

-Aun no Mike. Nos dirigiremos directo a la base central del CRO y lo recuperaremos, mientras pon más cargas por toda la ciudad. Aremos explotar a esos cabrones con todas las tropas de la COR.- Dijo Joe mientras se dirigía a la escalera de incendios para bajar.

FIN DEL CAPITULO

¡Hasta aquí el primer PUTO PINCHE capítulo!

Por fin, un Fic que no trata de Dominic llegando a Equestria después de su muerte, algo más o menos original.

Y no se preocupen por las mane 6, esas 6 pendejas tendrán su parte en la historia, sino esto no sería Crossover.

Y recuerden... aunque nuestro querido Marcus no este en esta historia, siempre tendremos a los tan odiados y queridos Locust.

NOTAS… (Para que no se me pierdan ¬¬)

1.-URI: Unión de Reinos Independientes, es la Unión de Republicas independientes de esta historia.

2.-CRO: Coalición de Reinos ordenados, es la Coalición de Gobiernos Ordenados de esta historia.

3.-MK1 Lancer: Lancer Retro.

4..-Longshot: El típico Sniper de Gears.

5.-Hope Bay: Extraña parodia de Halvo Bay, que es el equivalente a San Diego según Epics Games.

6.-Los Gears Sparda por parte de la URI utilizan armaduras negras con diseños de un color a elección del propietario. Son la ontraparte de la guardia Onix.

Reviews y adiós. *BROHOOF*


End file.
